


The Road Away From Home

by Thunderclaw (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thunderclaw
Summary: A small-town boy who has just turned 18 is outed but his parents, who promptly kick him out. Faced with few prospects, he leaves town with a man who encountered similar circumstances in his past. A relationship quickly grows, and life unfolds many twists and turns for the two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rough draft. I will be fleshing it out and making it longer while I write the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

The rain mixed with the dust in the air and made a scent that pulled Lucas back to his home. The southern thunderstorms late at night, the smell of petrichor, lightning bugs at sundown. And family, the ones he had left behind at home.

Home... That seemed so far away now. So long ago. How quickly a week can go by and feel like a year in retrospect. 

For Lucas Everly, home was not an option anymore. His family had come across his phone, lying unlocked in his room, and decided to look through it. Having turned 18 a few months prior, he had downloaded the standard gay apps: Grindr, Jackd, Hornet, and tried to get out in the world. 

And now he was. Lucas had been told he was an abomination, a sinner, kicked out with nothing but a suitcase of clothes and a backpack holding his laptop and a few other personal belongings. Desolated and homeless, and news spreading fast in the small southern town, he had nowhere to go. No one to take him in. So he had gone to sit outside of a gas station.

A few hours had passed, and up drove a guy who didn't look too much older than Lucas. Had to be mid-twenties at the oldest. But he drove a nice car, wore nice clothes, hell, even looked nice in the body department. And he had gotten out, started to walk into the gas station, and stopped next to Lucas.

The guy bent down, asked his name, and introduced himself as Daniel. Daniel Wallace. And when Daniel asked him if everything was alright, Lucas had broken down into sobs. He messily told the story of his night, how he had nowhere to go, little cash, and was worried that he would never make it to college since his parents had been paying for it. When Lucas'  tears had dried, Daniel had held his hand out, offered him a dinner, and to help him think of a solution to his problem. 

About two hours later, Lucas knew Daniel like an old friend. He, too, had been kicked out of his parent's house at 18. He was homeless, with no prospects. After several low-paying jobs and stints at the local homeless shelter, Daniel had put himself through college. He now worked as a special effects designer for various concerts across the country, made a good living, and was on his way to his next concert. 

After downing a shot of whiskey he had gotten from the bar, Daniel had sighed and paused. Then he had sprung the life changing question to Lucas. An offer to apprentice under him for a small salary. And housing with Daniel. 

That had been the start of a week long road trip full of natural wonders, incredible road trip music, and an odd feeling rising to the surface of Lucas' mind. He felt... Something for Daniel. Something strong. 

And there, sitting in the car at a gas station not unlike the one where they had met, Lucas made up his mind to make his feelings known.

The car door opened, and Daniel clambered into the Driver's seat. "They only had knockoff brands, but I guess it's still Mountain Dew. Here," he passed over a bottle of something called Mountain Explosion.

Lucas smiled, and thanked him. His stomach was clenching in anticipation. What would he say? How would he say it. 

A few minutes later, they arrived at the hotel they would be staying at for the night before making the final trip of 50 miles to the concert. Taking his own room key with no idea of what to say, Lucas unlocked the door and plopped onto the bed. Thoughts raced in and out of his head.

Maybe, just maybe... This had happened for a reason? That an apprenticeship wasn't all he and Daniel could share. But at the see time, it had only been a week, regardless of how long it felt.

And then again, he had seen people become close sooner than a week and last for years. 

Swallowing his fear and indecision, Lucas stood and walked outside. He turned to his left and stood in front of the next door down.

"Why not... It's now or never."

With a deep breath, Lucas knocked on the door.

To Be Continued


End file.
